Confissões  Snarry
by Aizidoro
Summary: O que me faz escrever essas linhas? Colocar no papel tudo o que me atormentou durante anos?Não sei se terei meios, ou coragem, de pedir perdão a Harry por amálo tantoDeixarei de herança ...a certeza do meu amor por ele.


_"Aquele foi o melhor dos tempos, foi o pior dos tempos; aquela foi a idade da sabedoria, foi a idade da insensatez, foi a época da crença, foi a época da descrença, foi a estação da Luz, a estação das Trevas, a primavera da esperança, o inverno do desespero; tínhamos tudo diante de nós, não tínhamos nada diante de nós, íamos todos direto ao Paraíso, íamos todos direto no sentido contrário"_

_(Um conto de duas cidades - Charles Dickens)_

O que me faz escrever essas linhas? Colocar no papel tudo o que me atormentou durante anos? A necessidade de escrever um diário? Não creio. Diários são para jovens tolos imbuídos de um egocentrismo sem limite que os faz pensar que seus pequenos acontecimentos do dia a dia são importantes o suficiente para serem imortalizados num pedaço de papel.

Não sou mais jovem para achar que minha vida valha qualquer obra literária, mas ainda penso que sou um tolo e que o serei eternamente, preso a um sentimento sem retorno e contraditório.

Escrevo mais para tentar arrancar o inverno que se apoderou de minha alma, impedindo qualquer bom sentimento de florescer. No campo que tenho dentro de mim só cresce o desejo de vingança. Vingança contra mim, vingança contra ele.

Mentira!

Grande tolo eu sou. Já disse uma vez e agora reafirmo, pois me vejo cometendo o erro de negar a mim mesmo a existência de um sentimento enraizado em motivos obscuros.

Um sentimento que nada mais tem de grandioso e apenas aumenta as camadas e mais camadas de neve que tornam meus dias mais frios que as masmorras da Sonserina.

É para isso que escrevo. Para me confessar. Um escritor trouxa de nome Agostinho fez isso uma vez. Escreveu, antes de sua morte, suas Confissões, que ficaram famosas pelo mundo inteiro e até na comunidade bruxa são citadas com o louvor que se dedica a um homem santo.

Mas Agostinho, assim como eu, não tinha nada de santo. Somos, ambos, apenas homens que cometeram grandes erros ao longo de suas vidas e que, anos depois, se arrependeram. Não porque gostaríamos de ter feito diferente, mas porque as conseqüências de cada ato são pesadas demais para levarmos para o túmulo.

Essas são as minhas Confissões. As Confissões de Severo Snape, que serão conhecidas apenas esse pedaço de pergaminho envelhecido, antes que seja tarde demais para justificar meus atos e para que eu mesmo possa crer no que sinto.

Ela apareceu na minha vida de um jeito incomum. Fui eu que, para meu orgulho máximo, a descobriu como bruxa. Talentosa, gentil, única.

Aqueles olhos verdes eram um convite ao desejo, embora minha ingenuidade infantil na época não o tivesse notado. Naquela região éramos únicos, e ela só tinha a mim para conversar.

Para as crianças, o tempo corre diferente, e quando eu estava com ela o relógio deixava de existir. Falávamos de Hogwarts, de magias, de varinhas e de tudo o que o mundo bruxo tem a oferecer de bom.

Chegamos aos 11 anos com a empolgação característica daqueles que não tiveram seus sonhos podados pelos anos e pelas decepções. Embarcamos no Expresso de Hogwarts e fomos juntos para a mesma escola.

Acreditei por uns tempos que aquela foi a melhor época de minha vida. Depois, quando desacreditei do amor, entendi que aquela foi a pior época. A época que me iludiu, que me fez desejar mais do que podia ter.

Agora, aqui, sentado na mesa que sempre será de Alvo Dumbledore, entendo que aquela foi apenas uma época. Nem melhor, nem pior. Apenas uma sucessão de horas e dias e sonhos de crianças, naquela época da vida em que somos nada mais que tolos sonhadores.

Eu tinha certeza que aqueles olhos verdes eram a prova de que ela dividiria os próximos sete anos comigo. Que ela seria, assim como eu, uma sonserina brilhante e poderosa. Ela também pensava que ficaríamos na mesma casa.

Mas acabou mudando de idéia no trem, graças àquele que tem sido meu tormento mesmo depois de quase 30 anos. Mesmo depois de morto. Nós dividimos a mesma cabine com ele, e o detestável Potter começou sua campanha anti-sonserina.

Quando a seleção aconteceu, o Chapéu Seletor nos separou. Sem saber que assim separaria o caminho que havíamos trilhado juntos por tanto tempo.

Ela cresceu e se educou grifinória, ficando cada vez mais linda, com a cor do leão domando seus cabelos e contrastando com aqueles belos olhos verdes. Eu cresci e me formei sonserino, com tudo o que isso pode significar: superioridade, supremacia, orgulho, arrogância e uma certa covardia.

Aqui mais uma vez me vi enganado pelas minhas convicções, quando jurei a mim mesmo que estava do "lado certo". Que sabia tudo sobre o mundo e sobre a natureza das pessoas, que ser um sonserino e receber o convite para ingressar no exército de Comensais era uma prova da minha capacidade e sabedoria.

Meus companheiros de casa desprezavam os outros estudantes e, para me sentir aceito, como todo jovem inseguro, eu me deixei levar, desprezando a amizade da única pessoa que se importou comigo além de Dumbledore.

Sem saber que o que eu fazia apenas a empurrava cada vez mais para os braços de James Potter e para o destino horrível que eu traria para sua vida.

Se minha infantilidade não fosse tão grande, meu orgulho não fosse do tamanho de um basilisco, eu a teria mantido perto de mim. E mesmo que não ficássemos juntos, pelo menos eu não sofreria o tormento de conviver com o sentimento de culpa pela sua morte.

Muito menos com o desespero de temer cada encontro com o que sobrou dela, O-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. Temer olhar naqueles malditos olhos verdes e sentir a mesma vontade de me perder ali que sentia quando via os olhos de sua mãe.

Não precisaria me martirizar ou tomar poções que me induzissem a um sono sem sonhos, com medo de, nos meus devaneios mais quentes, ver o rosto de minha Lily se transformar e ganhar as feições de seu filho. E eu, sem pudor ou repulsa, continuar a amar o garoto, com o mesmo ardor, a mesma vontade, apenas pelo verde de seus olhos.

Sim, é exatamente isso que me causa tanto desconforto. Sentir que aquele moleque atrevido desperta em mim o mesmo que Lily despertava. Acende em meu corpo algo que eu teimo em apagar com poções, estudos ou uma noite fria dormida sem cobertores.

Mantenho-me alerta, disposto a odiá-lo como pensei ter odiado seu pai. Mas nada disso afasta de mim a idéia de que ele é, sem dúvida, um pedaço de Lily. E para meu completo desespero, ele só herdou da mãe justamente a parte que eu mais amava nela: seus olhos sonserinos.

Se alguém tivesse acesso a essas confissões, certamente acharia entediante o modo como falo e torno a falar dos olhos de Lily. Mas apenas quem viu aquele par de olhos verdes enfeitando o rosto miúdo, duelando com os cabelos vermelhos, do mesmo modo que as esmeraldas da minha casa disputavam a atenção dos alunos com os rubis da casa dela.

Meu braço dói enquanto escrevo. A Marca Negra, prova irrefutável da traição ao meu melhor sentimento, ao melhor de mim, àquilo que eu poderia ter sido, lateja na minha carne e queima sempre que eu penso nela. Ou nele!

Sim, porque por mais que eu tente negar a mim mesmo, é nele que mais tenho pensado nos últimos dias. Não em como ele fará para sobreviver, mas em tudo o que ele despertou em meu ser nos anos em que foi meu aluno, cumprindo detenções que eu dava sem motivo, apenas para tê-lo mais perto de mim.

Nunca ousei tocá-lo. Seria atrevimento e desrespeito demais à memória de minha Lily. Mas o desejo permanecia em mim, desejo de transformar aquela criança no objeto do meu amor. De descontar nele o que não pude viver com Lily. Talvez fosse essa a derradeira nesga de esperança que eu carregava dentro de mim.

Sempre que o sentia perto, procurava por algo mais que lembrasse sua mãe. Um aroma, um gesto, qualquer semelhança. Mas só o que encontrava era o olhar desconfiado, coberto por aqueles horrorosos óculos redondos, iguais aos de seu pai, me lembrando que ele sempre estaria entre aqueles olhos verdes e eu.

Agostinho traiu a mulher que amava. Abandonou-a por causa de um deus que ele nem sabia existir de verdade. E no fim da vida, não se arrependeu de nada. Apenas justificou seus atos e rezou a esse deus para que ela fosse por ele perdoada, como se quem tivesse cometido a traição fosse ela.

Eu fiz o mesmo. Traí Lily, não por um deus, mas por um demônio que hoje vaga praticamente vitorioso pelo mundo que ela tanto amava e que lhe foi apresentado por mim.

Não rezei por sua salvação, mas vendi a vida de seu marido e filho em troca de tê-la novamente só para mim, sem raciocinar como ela reagiria se um dia soubesse que foi por minha causa que o temido Lorde das Trevas descobriu quem era seu maior inimigo.

Irônico pensar que foi justamente ele, o pequeno que eu tanto quis ver morto, que vem me devolvendo a vida aos poucos, durante as aulas, quando torno a me lembrar da alma que um dia eu tive. E mais irônico ainda é pensar que agora eu agradeço ao deus de Agostinho por não ter permitido que o menino morresse, pois é dele que eu dependo para encontrar minha redenção.

Harry... dói pensar em como ele estará e os tormentos que deve estar passando por culpa exclusiva do meu egoísmo. Dumbledore passou todos esses anos tentando me ensinar que a culpa nada me traria de bom.

E eu até sobrevivi bem durante os onze anos que se passaram após a morte dela. Mas quando ele apareceu, quando chegou tímido, miúdo, maltratado, e teve o Chapéu Seletor colocado sobre sua cabeça, eu quase pude ouvir aquele trapo velho murmurar Sonserina. Temi, senti calafrios, ansiei pelo veredicto. Se ele fosse para as escuras masmorras que eu dirigia, ah, não sei o que teria feito de nós dois.

Se ele fosse um dos meus, seria o único, o preferido, o mais amado. Eu o recompensaria de todos os anos sofridos entre os trouxas. Eu o recompensaria do amor perdido tão cedo, e o amaria mais do que um pai ou uma mãe podem amar uma criança.

Eu o amaria como amei Lily.

Tolo! Quantas vezes ainda vou negar que foi exatamente isso que eu fiz esses anos todos? Que o amei do mesmo modo como amei Lily?

Amei-o desde o primeiro momento que o vi, quando ele tinha pouco mais de um ano. Naquela noite de 31 de outubro, segui aquele que chamava de Mestre até a casa dos Potter. Queria me certificar de que ele pouparia minha Lily. Mas ele não o fez e, após quebrar o nosso trato, encontrou sua destruição ao atacar o bebê que eu ainda odiava.

A explosão foi indescritível, o barulho ensurdecedor, o grito agudo de dor que ele deu ao atacar Harry foi apavorante. E no fim, apenas escombros de um quarto de criança destruído.

Entrei na casa sem nenhum cuidado. Queria tirar Lily dali. Subi as escadas correndo, revirei os escombros do teto que desabou sobre os dois, e quando a encontrei...

Apenas seus olhos ainda tinham um sopro de vida. Lily morreu de olhos abertos, numa expressão de desespero não por encontrar a morte, creio eu, mas por pensar no futuro incerto que o filho teria longe de seus braços protetores de mãe.

Abracei-a como há anos desejava fazer e depositei seu corpo inerte sobre uma cadeira ao lado do berço onde o pequeno Harry chorava. E ao ver aqueles olhos verdes tão vivos no rosto da criança, eu também chorei. Era como se ela estivesse refletida ali, ainda viva. E a descrença que passou pela minha alma ao ver Lily daquele jeito deu lugar a uma nova esperança quando reencontrei seus olhos com o mesmo brilho infantil e puro de nossa infância.

Peguei-o ao colo, sai de lá e o entreguei nas mãos de Dumbledore. Não precisei explicar nada, pois Dumbledore nunca me exigiu nenhuma explicação.

Um grande homem entende a humanidade sem precisar de livros, confissões ou teorias. Penso que Dumbledore sabia de tudo o que eu sentia pelo garoto, hoje quase um homem. Mas nunca me cobrou nada, nunca me constrangeu com comentários ou insinuações. Havia respeito em nossa relação e eu procurei fazer tudo para honrar esse respeito, até depois de sua morte.

A morte de Dumbledore foi um dos golpes mais duros da minha vida. Só comparado ao dia em que presenciei um encontro de Lily e James, e anos depois, de Harry e a garota Weasley.

Estranho comparar situações tão extremamente diferentes, mas que me provocaram igual sensação.

Quando vi Lily aceitar James no nosso sétimo ano, pensei que o mundo poderia acabar ali mesmo. Odiei com todas as forças aquele rapaz arrogante que insistia em se interpor entre minha amiga e eu. Apaguei da memória a lembrança que provava o quanto eu a havia menosprezado nos últimos tempos.

Anos depois, quando flagrei Harry com sua namoradinha de cabelos vermelhos, me senti morrer novamente. Odiei aquela menina, com sua ousadia grifinória, tão parecida com a de Lily.

Ela ousava não só se parecer com minha amada, como também entrar na vida de Harry de um modo que eu nunca poderia entrar. Tentei dar-lhes uma detenção, mas não foi possível, pois estava seriamente preocupado com o que o arrogante Draco Malfoy estava tramando e cumpria ordens de Dumbledore ao vigiar o garoto.

Tive que me controlar para não deixar transparecer raiva nenhuma. E horas mais tarde, numa conversa com o diretor, ele notou meu estado de nervos e comentou, com aquela sabedoria que eu sei ser inalcançável para alguém como eu:

- A maior coragem do homem está em vencer a si mesmo e a seus instintos, sejam eles bons ou ruins. Você é um grande vencedor, Severo!

Jamais me esquecerei dessas palavras. Lembrei-as no dia em que fui obrigado a acabar com o sofrimento de Dumbledore. Ele havia sido atingido por um feitiço terrível, e definhava pouco a pouco.

Era doloroso, para mim, vê-lo sofrer daquele jeito. E a única coisa que consegui fazer foi atender sua vontade quando retornou do misterioso passeio que deu naquela noite com Harry.

Fiz apenas o que devia ser feito. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, fiz alguma coisa que sabia ser urgente, necessária e certa. Acabar com o sofrimento de Alvo Dumbledore deixaria o caminho menos perigoso para aquele com quem eu mais me importei desde Lily.

E ouvi-lo me chamar de covarde, com ódio nos olhos... Com um desespero infantil e cheio de dor, como se eu o tivesse amaldiçoado com a maldição cruciatus... Entendi que minha vida ia em sentido contrário a dele. Ele nunca seria meu, mesmo se entendesse todas as razões que me fizeram ser o que sou e agir como agi todos esses anos.

- Não me chame de covarde! – foi a única coisa que consegui responder, lembrando a todo instante da última frase que Dumbledore dirigiu a mim.

Fugi aquela noite como se tivesse mil dementadores atrás de mim. Tentava fugir não só do cenário da batalha, de onde eu sabia que não me deixariam sair vivo, mas também da vontade doentia de tomar aquele rapaz em meus braços e provar a ele que tudo o que eu havia feito não era por covardia, mas por amor a ele e ao que ele representava na minha vida.

Tranquei-me na Casa dos Gritos, pois sabia que eles nunca me imaginariam tão perto. De lá acompanhei o funeral do meu segredo. Sim, digo que meu segredo morreu ali, pois apenas Dumbledore sabia tudo sobre minha vida. Mesmo que eu insistisse em não verbalizar muitas partes, aquele homem já havia há muito aprendido como ler minha alma.

Ele sabia que a raiva que demonstrava diante de Harry nada mais era que um capricho, uma demonstração da minha imaturidade. Dumbledore era sábio o bastante para entender que a única diferença entre um capricho e uma paixão eterna é que o capricho dura um pouco mais.

Não importava o quanto eu era, e ainda seja, apaixonado pela lembrança de Lily em Harry, o capricho de não ter a nenhum dos dois me deixou amargo e pronto para tentar infringir no menino a mesma dor que a presença e o desprezo por parte dele causavam em mim.

A mesma dor que eu senti ao ver Lily nos braços de James Potter, a mesma dor que eu senti ao ver Harry nos braços de Gina Weasley.

Creio que também tenha sido para nos poupar um do outro que Dumbledore tratou de garantir que Harry não retornasse a Hogwarts este ano. Mandou-o caçar os últimos fragmentos que podem destruir o mal entre os bruxos.

Mas ele sabia que eu jamais me contentaria em saber que aqueles olhos verdes corriam perigo sem fazer nada para ajudar. No auge de meu capricho em relação a Harry, eu não deixaria que ninguém, além de mim, o fizesse sofrer.

Aceitei a missão de proteger a espada de Godric Griffyndor e enviá-la a ele no exato instante em que ele precisasse. Dumbledore me orientou sobre o momento em que isso deveria acontecer.

É incrível pensar que ele conhecia o rapaz tão bem quanto conhecia a mim. E sabia quais passos Harry daria nessa caminhada que ele vem traçando desde a última vez que nos vimos.

A espada de Griffyndor está preparada e eu devo levá-la até ele a qualquer momento. Também já preparei as últimas lembranças com as quais quero lhe presentear, na esperança de ainda ver aqueles olhos, que eu tanto amo, uma última vez.

Não serei louco de dividir essas confissões com a humanidade como Agostinho fez com as dele. Acredito que as pessoas jamais compreenderiam o amor que sinto pelo rapaz. Certas vezes nem eu mesmo compreendo como pude me deixar envolver por uma pessoa assim, apenas pelo simulacro de outra.

Agora é tarde demais para negar o que sinto. Nas últimas noites tenho sonhado com Dumbledore. Ele me fala muitas coisas e eu creio que talvez ele esteja me preparando para morrer.

Falta pouco tempo, eu acho. Pouco tempo para tudo. Para enviar a espada a Harry, junto com a imagem daquilo que ainda representa sua mãe para mim; para me confessar e, quem sabe assim, deixar que pelo menos uma vez em minha vida o amor seja maior que o capricho e para realizar alguma boa ação.

Do livro que li sobre Agostinho, a quem já considero um amigo íntimo nos sofrimentos e nas escolhas erradas, lembro de uma frase que diz: "A confissão das más ações é o primeiro passo para a prática de boas ações".

Eu já me confessei, seguindo o exemplo dele. Mas não me sinto mais leve depois disso. O vazio dos sentimentos não correspondidos é quase insuportavelmente pesado e eu ainda não sei quanto tempo me sobra para a prática de boas ações.

A guerra faz disso com as pessoas. Eu que vivo minha segunda guerra, sei que nós vivemos na iminência da morte. E desatamos a pedir perdão por todos os nossos erros.

Eu já perdi perdão a Lily. Já pedi perdão a James. Não com medo da morte, mas com medo da vida, de ter de conviver com a lembrança desse crime. Todos esse anos, visitei o túmulo deles e levei flores brancas em sinal de paz.

Não sei se terei meios, ou coragem, de pedir perdão a Harry por amá-lo tanto, por procurar feri-lo, por sentir por ele algo que um professor jamais pode sentir por um aluno. Mas já preparei meu pedido de perdão por não ter revelado a verdade sobre sua mãe e eu.

Deixarei de herança para ele o meu maior tesouro: a imagem da inocência de Lily. A imagem do meu amor por ela. E a certeza do meu amor por ele.


End file.
